Tsuiho
Tsuiho, also formerly known as "Admiral Kuromira", and currently known as "Tsuiho the Peacekeeper", is a former and current member and leader of the Marine Faction Holy, hailing from the Center Island of Hogo within the White-White Seas. After his defection from the Center Island of Hogo, Tsuiho made his way to the Blue Seas, where he found interest in the World Government's belief system, and ultimately joined the . He rose up within the ranks of the Marines and became an Admiral with Yokeru and Solar Lily. During his time of being an Admiral, he mostly set his sights on Solemn and Global, who were Captains of their own separate crews at this time. However, it wasn't after their disappearance and the creation of the Concealed Pirates that he fully sought after them. After the War of Great Powers, Tsuiho was stripped of his position as Admiral due to his former actions of being a danger to both the World Government and regular citizens, making the World Government lose face. However, because of Solar Lily and Yokeru's defection, Tsuiho gave the World Government an ultimatum. Either allow him to control his own Marine Faction where he chooses the members, or go against the World Government, and lose a valuable asset for future problems against those that oppose the World Government. The World Government took the former, and it was then that Holy was created. Appearance Tsuiho is a tall pale-skinned Hogonio, but due to him constantly wearing his hood, is unknown as to what his hair looks like, or what his true face looks like. His face is almost constantly shrouded in the darkness that his hood gives off. There are some instances, however, where the lower portion of his face can be seen, and it is confirmed that his skin and facial features are that of a Hogonio. Aside from this, Tsuiho's true appearance is unknown. Tsuiho's attire has several adornments to it, complimenting his affiliation with the Marine faction Holy, despite the organization not being a religious group. His primary form of attire consists of a black, white and gold robe that covers the majority of his body from being scene, even providing him with a hood. The robe is mostly black, stretching as far as the robe he has on his head, even causing some sort of scarf around his neck. The white portions of the robe can be found on the sides of the main part of the robe, along with a golden adornment that looks like a gate, while the other areas it can be found in are on the sleeves, where the ends of it are completely white, aside from yet another golden trim. On the sleeves, one can find what looks to be a black shield with a golden trim that makes an X. The hood that he is constantly wearing is also apart of the robe itself, and bears a medal at the base of the hood. Due to him being a Hogonio, Tsuiho bears large white wings that he uses for flying. However, he is constantly shown to be floating when seen, even in the midst of battles. Tsuiho is also constantly shown with his choice of weaponry, a sarcophagus and a staff. The sarcophagus is a very large and heavy object that Tsuiho wears on his back. Its primary colors are blue and gold with some hints of red in certain locations. The middle portion of the sarcophagus is lined with blue and gold striped that go toward the middle of it. In the middle lies a blue scarab beetle that is made up of a very reflective and is capable of heating up very quickly. Above this is the mummy's body, where it has its arms crossed, signifying it was capture, the true purpose of the sarcophagus. In the mummy's right hand, it wields a golden riding crop, and in its left hand, it wields a miniature staff. The mummy wears a pharaoh's headdress that has the same color scheme at the majority of the sarcophagus, but its eyes are red, and often illuminate in the right light. Tsuiho's staff, however, is rather plain in nature, compared to the rest of his attire. It is a long cream-colored staff with what seems like a key at the very end of it. The key has a hollowed out hole, where Tsuiho puts in a jewel that is able to beam the sun's rays to a specific area if placed in the appropriate spot. The key itself, as well as the very bottom of the staff is made of seastone, allowing for Tsuiho to cancel out an opponent's Devil Fruit powers in the midst of battle. TsuihoSarcophagus.jpg|Tsuiho's sarcophagus, Marin TsuihoStaff.png|Tsuiho's staff Personality & Relationships Tsuiho exerts a very foul and off-putting aura around him, making most people he's confronted fear his very presence, but most claim it's not his aura that gives them fear, it's Tsuiho's past actions as a Marine soldier. These beliefs have shown to be true, within and outside of battle. This personality trait has stretched as far as when he first joined the Marines, constantly striking fear into those below him, holding the belief that those that experience fear, and fear their superiors, are far better soldiers than normal, due to knowing that if they failed, they would receive harsh punishment. The latter is true, as Tsuiho severely punished those that have worked under him if they have failed. There was even one time where he punished a Marine soldier so severely they lost consciousness for the next 2 days. However, Tsuiho's belief in fear varies in situations, as when he fights against someone, he expresses disgust that his opponent is so weak-willed to not fight back due to fear. When an opponent gives up against him, Tsuiho begins to torture and toy around with his opponents, punishing them for their sin in battle. If his opponent were to lose consciousness in the midst of torture, Tsuiho would bring them back to consciousness so they could not escape their punishment. To finalize his punishment, he throws the opponent into his sarcophagus, wraps them up with the power of his Devil Fruit and then burns them alive, listening to their agonizing screams of wanting to be freed, or receive mercy, only standing there with a blank facial expression and then moving on, as if nothing had happened. He is not without some form of resentment for killing a foe that never gave up, even at the very end of the battle where they are burned alive. To those that have proven themselves worthy of his grief, Tsuiho properly scatters their ashes out at sea, so they can forever travel the world. Category:Trials of the World Category:Holy Category:Hogonio Category:Antagonists Category:Marine Category:Former Marine Admiral Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Male Category:Yumoz Marines Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Superhuman Reflex Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit User